Coming Out of Snape's Personal Closet
by Loberta
Summary: Harry and Draco think they're the first one's to be caught in Snape's closet. Little do they know... CWOC with minor HD. Oneshot. Review, dammit!


Author's Note: I don't own these characters, blah, blah, blah. And I'm sorry you got this late Roberta, my (stupid sodding) internet died. Anyways, here is another unoriginal oneshot that YOU ordered.

**Coming Out of Snape's Personal Closet**

"...and then Draco and I fell out of the closet half naked. Snape looked like he was about to die," Harry said. A whole milieu of Hogwart's students, past and present, were crowded around in the Great Hall where a celebration was being held. The men and women who surrounded Draco and Harry, where Charlie was sitting, tittered and guffawed at Harry reiterating his and Draco's "coming out of the closet".

"He was so surprised and angry that he even took off fifty points from Slytherin, isn't that right, Draco?" Draco just smirked and nodded, with his arm slung over Harry's shoulder playing with the hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Charlie smiled, watching the romantic pair.

"He'd just never seen two so amazingly delicious young men caught snogging in the Snape's closet before," Draco coolly input, giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss on Harry's tan cheek. Charlie listened to this in full amusement, because somehow he thought that wasn't the first time Snape had caught two blokes groping in his personal closet...

Charlie had his elbow propped on the bar at his five year reunion. A party was in full swing, and the 22 year olds were drinking, dancing, talking, and snogging all over the place. Hogwart's Great Hall seemed to be temporarily converted into a night club, fully equipped with neon lights; loud, bass-heavy dance music, extremely alcoholic concoctions that foamed, misted or popped brightly and were available at the free bar. There was also a fair share of grinding and groping out on the packed dance floor, as well as god-knows-what-else going on in the obscure classrooms and halls of the large school.

The freckly, eldest Weasley stared morosely at the highly-glossed maple bar and flicked his fingers to the bartender. Immediately, a firewhiskey shot appeared, and Charlie downed it in one gulp. Setting the empty glass down, Charlie wondered why he had so been looking forward to this event.

He had been very keen to see his old school mate Elton, whom had been a Ravenclaw in his same year. And, though it was a secret, whom he had been attracted to during their seventh year. Charlie wanted to know what had happened to him, how his life was going... to catch up since the falling out of their communications with each other. The last Charlie had heard of him was that Elton had been in Australia a few years and then moved to Paris where he was currently living.

With his mind beginning to slur, Charlie unabashedly wondered if Elton would still be the very striking, dark lad he had known in school. If he could still see Elton's shoulder blades beneath his tight shirts or if Elton's butt was still perfectly round and hard. More importantly, would Charlie still be attracted to him? And if he was, could anything become of it?

But it seemed Charlie wouldn't even be able to see him. He had spent the last two hours straining his eyes for the tall, brown-haired, toffee-eyed man, even mingling and questioning if anyone had seen him, but no one had. So here, Charlie was now. Finally drowning his school-boy crush in rounds of firewhiskey.

One hour and two shots later, Charlie was getting bored of getting drunk and was considering leaving. He picked up his dragonhide coat from the barstool next to him and began to put it on when—

"Hey there, gorgeous." Charlie quickly turned his head (which actually made his stomach lurch), and there was Elton. And man, was he _hot_.

"Elllton?" Charlie slurred astounded at his old crush. Elton looked even sexier than he had in their seventh year. He was tan, and was wearing a trim, sharp black suit that was immaculately tailored to his skin. All of the blood dropped into Charlie's groin while he continued to blindly stare at his old friend, and the redhead shifted in his stool.

"Of course it's me, darling. Did you think I'd just leave you? I've been dying to see you for ages, _Charlie_," Elton leered, licking his lips. Charlie continued to blink... did Elton seem a lot gayer or was it just the alcohol? Even more pressing, was Elton checking Charlie out?

"Uhhh, well, er... yes. I guess?" Elton took Charlie's jacket from his frozen hand and sat down on the barstool next to Charlie's, very close to Charlie now that he thought about it. Elton smiled sweetly with his pouty lips and ran his hand through Charlie's cropped hair.

"I would never leave you, babe. I'll _always_ come back for you." Then, Elton leaned in and kissed Charlie full on the lips. Charlie's eyes fluttered shut and he responded heatedly to Elton's kiss, opening his mouth to Elton's delicious, delectable, divine tongue. Vaguely Charlie questioned whether this was his same Elton, because he had never seemed quite so... _sexual_ and forward before. Even more lethargically Charlie wondered if France had this affect on everyone.

Elton pushed his hand into Charlie's red hair and pulled his head more tightly to Elton's face as he began to kiss harder and faster. Charlie was a—dazed—but very willing participant and responded with equal fervor as he grabbed Elton's waist, and cupped his jaw.

The kiss was progressing very well, because Charlie was having a terrible time remembering if he had breathed in the last minute and evaluating if he even needed to. Charlie let out a moan as he felt Elton's hand slide up his thigh and felt himself harden. Elton licked up the side of his face with a spicy tongue and whispered into his ear hotly, "How about we continue this somewhere else... I have _so_ much to tell you. To," and he nibbled Charlie's ear which made lights flash behind his eyes, "_show you._" Charlie fought to respond to Elton's silky tones, which posed quite a problem with Elton sucking on his neck and rubbing his erection.

"Hmm, sexy? What do you think?" Elton squeezed Charlie's member and a loud, vibrating moan weaned its way out of his throat. Charlie nodded, and Elton calmly stood up, pulling Charlie with him, and held Charlie around the waist, leading him out of the busy Great Hall.

Charlie wasn't sure where he was anymore. Elton had pulled him into a dark corridor and proceeded on fucking his mouth with his tongue and quickly burrowing his hands in Charlie's shirt, then dragging him along some more, than kissing Charlie more, dragging and kissing, dragging and kissing, until Charlie couldn't think properly anymore.

Elton pushed him violently into a door that opened and they crashed into a room. Charlie stumbled and was glad when he briefly had stability against a door, before it fell out behind him and caused them both to fall onto the hard ground. Elton pushed and ground and grabbed Charlie's pelvis so that the Weasley bucked and whimpered helpless beneath him.

"I always wanted to shag you when we were in school," Elton grated out, panting. "Now, I get to." And he made quick work of Charlie's pants, shoving his hand into Charlie's boxers where he grabbed Charlie's erection and quickly fisted it. Charlie thrust and breathed out, "_Elton..._"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!" A familiar voice rang out. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wallace, cease your disgusting display at this moment!" The heavy and very comfortable and delicious weight that had been on top of Charlie disappeared and he looked up into the face of... SNAPE?

"Ah!" Charlie sat up, his head spinning and tried to pull his pants up. Elton was standing a few feet away and Charlie had an excellent view of Elton's arousal. He sat momentarily transfixed.

"Mr. Weasley, look at me, not Mr. Wallace's balls! Thank you," Snape said, his sallow face contorted. "Why exactly are you two in my personal closet? Defiling it with your revolting actions?"

"I thought why was very much obvious, sir," Elton sneered out. "And I'd like to finish what I've started. So if you don't mind..."

"I most certainly do mind!"

"We have _something_ to take care of," Elton said, indicating his hard "predicament." Charlie almost fainted.

"Get OUT!!!" Snape bellowed, "GET OUT!"

"Come on Charlie, let's finish this elsewhere. I still have the intention of getting into your pants. How about my place?" Charlie nodded and wondered if this was a dream.

In fact, Charlie was sure that Harry and Draco weren't the first two boys that had come out of Snape's personal closet.


End file.
